gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bart vs. the Space Mutants Remake
is a remake of the original game. Plot and game objectives In the single player game, Bart Simpson is the only one who knows of the aliens' secret plan and he has to stop them from collecting the items they need to build their "ultimate weapon" to take over the world. In each level, Bart must collect a certain number of a specific item (e.g., purple objects, hats, balloons, exit signs, nuclear rods), before he meets up with a boss at the end of the level. The bosses, like the levels, are familiar to fans of the Simpsons animated series and some of the television humor does appear in the game: in the first level Bart can make a prank call to Moe in order for him to run outside so that the player can spray paint his purple shirt. Although Bart fights aliens in this game, he does not fight Kang and Kodos, the two aliens that appear regularly on the show in the Treehouse of Horror episodes (even though they debuted in 1990, before the game's development started). Equipment Bart is able to utilize a variety of items in the game. * X-ray Glasses: The major defensive weapons are x-ray glasses that reveal which of the Springfield citizens are human and which are aliens in disguise (similar to the film They Live). Jumping on the aliens will force them to flee the human body and leave behind an icon that begins to spell one of the Simpson's family names (i.e. Homer, Maggie, Marge or Lisa). If Bart manages to jump on enough aliens to spell out the family member's name, that family member will appear to assist him in defeating the boss. However, if Bart jumps on a human being, he will take damage. * Spray Paint: Bart uses spray paint in Level 1 to turn a variety of purple items red. * Slingshot: Bart uses a slingshot in Level 3 to hit balloons, and for certain carnival games. * Dart Gun: The dart gun is used in the Museum. It can hit exit signs and is the only fire arm that can stun enemies. * Wrench: The wrench is used in level one to activate fire hydrants. * Cherry bombs: Can startle animals when dropped on the ground. However, the player runs the risk of summoning angry, damage-inflicting pitbull dogs if used. * Rockets: Rockets are toy fireworks that can be used to launch at signs, windows, and other items. * Key: Can be used as a warp item in Level 1 at the retirement home door. * Whistle: The whistle is used to get Grandpa Simpson to give you coins in Level 1. However, the player runs the risk of summoning angry, damage-inflicting pitbull dogs if used. * Magnet: The magnet is used in Level 3 to guarantee a win on the wheel spinning game. * Doughnuts: Boxes of these are found only in the final level. If used, Homer will eliminate any enemies on the screen. * Other Items: Bart is only able to withstand two direct hits per life, and after three lives it is Game Over. Collecting Krusty icons give an extra life, Bart can also collect coins to purchase weapons or to gain an extra life (after reaching 15 coins, but ten are deducted upon receiving the extra life). Busts of Jebadiah Springfield give Bart a brief few seconds of invincibility. Levels Springfield Bart first must collect, hide, or destroy all purple things he finds: trash cans, flower pots, doors, hydrants, and signs. Special appearances are made here by Grampa Simpson, Moe Syzlak, and Jimbo Jones. The final boss of the level is Nelson Muntz, who attacks Bart with water balloons. However, Bart is aided by Maggie if he collects the letters of her name. Bart also rides his skateboard halfway through this level. Springfield Shopping Center Inside the mall, Bart collects all kinds of hats, from top hats, to helmets, to baseball caps. Unlike the previous level, there are three mini-bosses. Each one is an alien that attacks Bart in sync with the floor he is on (the first attacks him with candy, the second in a shoe, the last one with magic cards). The player will have to avoid obstacles such as living sneakers, giant marshmallows and doughnuts, and towels. Ms. Botz, a thief disguised as a babysitter, is the boss. Marge helps Bart in the mall. Krustyland Bart must collect balloons in the amusement park. Some are stationary, others are flying. Here Bart can play carnival games and make lots of extra lives. Lisa is Bart's helper in this level. The boss is Sideshow Bob, who Bart defeats by stomping on his feet. Museum The museum is composed of museum displays-some of which hold useful items. Like the mall, the museum has three mini-bosses that correspond to a specific display. The first is a giant plant in the jungle area. In the Egypt display, there is a mummy, and a Tyrannosaurus-Rex is at the end of Prehistoric. Dr. Marvin Monroe is the boss, and Homer will help Bart defeat him with enough evidence. Power Plant Bart must collect a number of rods which he puts in the nuclear reactor. They are scattered all over the plant. In this level, all the Simpsons help Bart out in various ways: Lisa gives him door combinations, Marge carries rods to the basement for him, Homer stomps all enemies if fed donuts, and Maggie wins the game. Getting a Game Over in this stage will reveal the aliens' "ultimate weapon": an army of Homer clones. Category:Games